fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Authors in Pittsburgh in 2009
CONFIRMED AUTHORS IN ATTENDANCE - AS OF 11/13/09 :event in Heinz History Center in December 2009 Name Book Title Type of book * Jennifer Antkowiak Caring Questions and Take Care Tips: How to Care for Yourself While You're Taking Care of Others Self-Help * Tom Baker Get Involved! Making the Most of Your 20s and 30s Self-Help * Brian Butko Lincoln Hiway Travel * Jason Cherry Come Hither and Sassafras in the Window Fiction * Wayne Cole Ghost Rail Series - Ghost Rails III thru VI History * Dave Crawley Cat Poems / Dog Poems Poems * Gwyn Creedy Tumbling Through Time; and Seducing Mr. Darcy Fiction * Donald Doherty Pittsburgh's Shadyside Pgh History * Zandy Dudiak Remembering Monroeville: From Frontier to Boomtown Pgh History * Jim Flannery The Glass House Boys of Pittsburgh Pgh History * Arthur Fox Our Honored Dead, Allegheny County During the American Civil War History * Ray Jackson The Forest and the Fort History * Rich Kocur A Story of Slovak Pride, American Patriotism, and the Golden Age of the Slovak League of America Pgh History * Marsha Dugan Kolbe Where to Eat n At * Gail Jones Where to Eat n At Food / Tour * Anita Kulina Millhunks and Renegades Pgh History * Anne Madarasz Shattering Notions Glass History * Al Mann East End/East Liberty (Arcadia book) Pgh History * Andrew Masich The Civil War in Arizona, Rooney, Cheyenne Dog Soldiers History * Charles McCollester The Point of Pittsburgh Pgh History * Lynn Squilla The Point of Pittsburgh Pgh History * Greg Miller Scaring the Crows: 21 Tales for Noon or Midnight Fiction * Michael Muchnock II White Buffalo Spirit History * Jim O'Brien Pittsburgh Proud (new), Steelers Stuff, The Chief Sports History * Peter Oresick Warhol-o-rama Poems * Fritz Ottenheimer ESCAPE AND RETURN -- Memories of Nazi Germany Non-fiction * Erin Patton Under the influence: tracing the hip-hop generation's impact on brands, sports, and pop culture Non-fiction * Eric Poole Forgotten Honor History * Chris Posti Marriage On and Off the Rocks Non-fiction * Autumn Redcross African Americans in Sewickley Valley Af Am History * Rob Rogers No Cartoon Left Behind Editorial Cartoons * Art Rooney Ruanaidh: The Story of Art Rooney and His Clan Sports History * Rory McHugh Ruanaidh: The Story of Art Rooney and His Clan Sports History * Eleanor Schano Riding the Airwaves Radio History * Gretchen Schmitt Honey for All Agricultural * Katie Simmons Today is the Day, a Childrens book * Quentin Skrabec George Westinghouse: Gentle Genius Westinghouse * Lisa Spahr World War II Radio Heroes Radio History * Greg Spalding The Classiest Team, a Sports History book * Jason Togyer For the Love of Murphy's: The Behind-the-Counter Story of a Great American Retailer Retail History * Beatrice Vasser The Circles of Life: Verses From My Journey Poems * Tom White Legends and Lore of Western PA and Forgotten Tales of Pennsylvania Pgh History * Jude Wudarczyk Monster On the Allegheny . . . And Other Lawrenceville Stories, A Doughboy’s Tale . . . and More Lawrenceville Stories, In Loving Memory . . . and Still More Lawrenceville Stories Pgh History Category:Author